


The Song Rain Sings

by ItsJust_K_9



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Did I Mention Angst?, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, I don't want to reveal too much, M/M, comes with a Spotify playlist
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-08-17 02:42:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16507829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsJust_K_9/pseuds/ItsJust_K_9
Summary: Lance makes a bet with his sister that he could get a prom date with a member of the Blade of Marmora. Can Lance do it and dump them after its all over? Or will things get more...complicated than that?





	1. Lance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [x_blackbird_x](https://archiveofourown.org/users/x_blackbird_x/gifts).



Lance woke up to the blaring sound of his alarm clock, reminding him that he must go through another day of his busy life.

Rolling over Lance checked the time. 5:00 am. Lance was normally the first of his family to wake up. He always tried to make his family's life easier by being ready first so he could help them through their day. He helps them by making their breakfast and packing their lunches. Some days, when his mother has to stay late at the hospital, Lance will cook dinner too.

Lance slowly got up off his small twin bed, stretching as he did. Quietly, Lance opened his bedroom door, trying his best not to wake his siblings as he walked to the bathroom.

After taking a quick shower Lance went downstairs to start making gluten free pancakes and a fruit salad. He turned on his phone and put on a pair of earbuds, scrolled through his phone until he found the playlist he was looking for, hit shuffle, and soft, but uplifting words of Beyoncé’s, Halo filled his ears. Lance let her beautiful voice carry him around the room as he began gathering ingredients.

As he was pouring the batter into the frying pan, Lance looked out the window and saw raindrops slowly roll down the window.

Rain.

Rain was Lance's favorite weather. It always made him feel calm, and it filled him with a sense of security. He remembered being young, playing with his cousins out in the rain, splashing each other in the puddles.

Suddenly, his thoughts were interrupted by his sister Rachel loudly pounding her way down the stairs.

“Good morning Lance!” Rachel beamed. She was always so perky, like a ray of sunshine bottled up.

“Hey,” Lance nodded in response. Not everyone could be a constant beam of happiness and joy. Especial not at 6 in the morning.

“These smell great!” she said, grabbing two pancakes and plopping down at the table. Lance finished making his last pancake and heard the soft patter of his mother's footsteps coming down the stairs.

“Buenos días,” Lance's mother called out, walking into the kitchen. “These look great Lance, gracias.”

“Buenos días, Mama.” Lance's mother preferred her children to speak Spanish as often as they could.

“Is Marco still sleeping? I’ll go wake him, then I need to get to work. Rachel, don’t eat all the pancakes,” the old woman instructed with a playful wink.

Rachel responded by rolling her eyes jokingly in return.

As her footsteps faded off going up the stairs, Lance took a pancake and sat across from his sister.

“So,” Rachel said, “wanna make a bet?”

Rachel loved to make bets. When they were younger, Rachel, Lance, and Marco would always make each other do ridiculous dares. Some of Lance's favorites were when Marco had to eat a worm, or when Rachel licked the entire wall of the middle school gymnasium. Now that they’re older and more mature, they do the same thing, but with money.

“What’s the deal?” Lance questioned.

“Fifty dollars if you can get a prom date with Blade member."

“Make it eighty and I’m in." Lance was great at flirting. He could get a date with anyone. Plus, prom wasn't for another month and a half.

“Deal,” Rachel grinned as she picked up her plate and put it in the sink. She knew Lance could never get a date from someone from the Blade of Marmora gang. Even if he was an expert at flirting.

Suddenly, Marco came down the stairs and grabbed a granola bar off the counter. "You guys ready?"

"Yep," Rachel said, jumping up from her chair.

"Great. Let's go," Marco said.

They all called goodbye to their mother and piled into Marcos car to get to school.

 

~~~End of Chapter One~~~


	2. Keith

Keith arrived at school on his motorcycle, five minutes before his next class.

_Shit._ He thought. _I’m going to be late._

Keith ran to his first class and burst through the door just as the final bell rang. He looked around the classroom, then took his assigned seat next to some boy named Lance. Keith didn't hate school, but chemistry was his least favorite subject. He especially hated the teacher, Mr. Iverson. For some reason, Mr. Iverson hated Keith, and he had no idea why.

Iverson walked in the room a minute later and started the lesson. Keith spaced out, and didn't come back until Lance was poking him, and saying something.

“Sorry, what?” Keith said awkwardly.

Lance rolled his eyes, “I said, what should we do our presentation on?”

Keith had no idea what he was talking about, “What presentation?”

“Were you not listening for the past twenty minutes? We have a presentation due in two weeks about the unit we just finished. Everyone chooses a different section of the chapter.”

“Oh! Uhh,” Keith stammered. “I don't care. You can choose.”

Lance rolled his eyes again, “Fine. Let's do section two.”

Keith nodded. What was section two about?

“We won’t be able to work on it in class, so we should exchange phone numbers.”

Keith nodded, scribbling his number on a torn piece of notebook paper and handed it to Lance. 

"I was thinking we should make a slide show and maybe a 3D model of...something." 

"Cool," Keith said awkwardly.

The bell suddenly rang, dismissing them to their next class.

“Remember,” Mr. Iverson called, “this project is due in two weeks. I will NOT give you time in class to work on it.”

 

The rest of the day flew by in a blur, and the next thing he knew, Keith was walking to his crimson motorcycle. Keith sat on the bike and strapped on his helmet. Just as he was about to drive off he heard a soft chime come from the phone in his back pocket.

 

Hi

Its lance

 

Hey

 

We should get started as soon as possible

Wanna work on it tonight??

 

Yeah okay

 

Cool :) my house 5:30?

 

I’ll be there

  


Keith put his phone away and speed off towards his own house. When he arrived home Keith was surprised to see another car parked in his driveway. Normally Shiro or Adam were both at work. 

“Hello?” Keith called as he entered the house.

“Hi Keith,” a voice from the kitchen said.

“Adam? What are you doing here?” Keith asked as he walked into the kitchen.

“I got today and tomorrow off from work. They needed more time to fix the wing I work in.”

Keith nodded in response and grabbed an apple off the counter.

“Also, you got mail.”

Keith raised an eyebrow, and Adam shrugged.

“Just take it,” Adam held out the letter for him to grab. 

Keith took the envelope and went upstairs to his room.

 

He opened the door to his bedroom and flopped down onto his full sized bed. Keith looked at the envelope. Next to the return address, Keith saw a familiar symbol. A jagged S looking shape, identical to the tattoo on his upper left arm.

Keith opened the letter,

 

_Keith,_

_We need your help with a job. Wednesday, at 10 o’clock. Behind Papa Johns pizza place on 142 street._

_-BoM_

_P.s, Answer your phone for once._

 

Keith rolled his eyes. Sure he would help out his fellow blade members, but he didn’t need Shiro or Adam getting tangled in it. They already had so much on their hands being police officers in the insane little town. Just a week or two ago, two teens got mugged, and are going to be in the hospital for at least three more weeks. If Adma and Shiro knew he was in a gang, Keith would never hear the end of it.

Interrupting Keith thoughts was the same chime coming from his phone.

 

Where are you?????

 

Sorry. I’ll be right there

 

Fine. My mom is making enchiladas for dinner.

Hope u like enchiladas.

Sounds good. I’ve never had an enchilada

 

WHAT!!??!!

Omg you’ll love them

 

 

Keith smiled as he turned off his phone.

“Adam!” he called, “I’m going to a friends house for a school project, bye.” And with that, Keith got on his bike and drove to Lance's house.

 

 

~~~End of Chapter Two~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohhhh just you wait. You have no idea what I'm planning.  
> Spotify playlist  
> https://open.spotify.com/user/roe.emilyj/playlist/5pISAa1meb2SorkOPcZJDK?si=uHOUiiG1Q-qFUktOopb0pg


	3. Lance

Lance was sitting on his bed looking up at his ceiling, listening to his favorite playlist when he faintly heard the sound of his doorbell.

“I’ll get it!” Lance called, not wanting his siblings to embarrass him in front of Keith. Unfortunately, by the time Keith got to the door he was too late, because there was Rachel, already showing Keith embarrassing photos of him when he did competitive dancing, in those ridiculous costumes.

Keith was smirking when he looked up at Lance. “You learn something new every day.”

“Yah, Yah. The enchiladas are probably ready so let's eat, then we can get started on our project. 

Lance led Keith to the small kitchen where his mother was just finishing up with the last enchilada. It smelt amazing. The scent reminded Lance of his cousins home back in Cuba.

“Keith!” the stout old woman called when he entered the room, “Welcome. I hope you like enchiladas. Go wash your hands, and help yourselves to whatever.”

“Thanks, mama,” Lance smiled. “Bathrooms this way, Keith.”  

 

When Keith and Lance got back to the kitchen Lances siblings were already there, and have started helping themselves to rice and an assortment of fruits.

“Keith,” Lance said, gestured to his family, “this is Rachel and Marco. Their both seniors at our school.” 

“Hey,” Keith said awkwardly.

Marco smiled up at him, “Hey.”

“How do you know Lance?” Rachel asked Keith as he took a seat next to her. Knowing Rachel, Lance was not surprised that she was already interviewing Keith.

“We’re in the same chem class,” Keith responded, “we have a big review project we need to do together.”

“For Iverson?” Rachel asked.

“Yeah.”

“I hate him,” Marco said, “He always took off a couple of points on my projects for no reason. 

“Marco,” Lance's mother said in a calm, yet warning tone, “hate is a strong word. I’m sure he had a reason.”

Marco made a face but stayed quiet. No one has ever disagreed with their mother. Mostly because she’s normally right.

Keith picked up his fork and took a bite of his enchilada. “Dang,” Keith whispered, “these are really good.” 

Lance smirked, “You should see your face. You have this glow of amazement.”

“Have you never had an enchilada before?” Marco asked with a raised eyebrow.

Keith turned a light shade of pink, “My brother is a really bad cook, and his,” Keith paused awkwardly, “...roommate is an okay cook. Not the best, but could never make this.”

“Well I'm glad you like mine,” Lance's mother said with a warm smile.

 

~~~

 

After dinner, Lance led Keith to his room and sat down on his bed.

“So, how should we do this? I was thinking a slide show,” Lance said.

Keith didn’t respond and instead looked around lances small room. “What are all these posters of?” Keith asked, ignoring Lances question.

Lance let out an overdramatic gasp, “You don’t know what any of these posters are from?”

“Umm, no? Should I know who all there weird looking people are?” Keith asked, pointing to a poster depicting several boys, each doing their own weird pose.

“Did you just call Yuri Katsuki weird?”

“Who the hell is Yuri Cat Ski?”

“Only my favorite figure skater ever! You seriously have never even heard of Yuri on Ice?”

“Nope. What's this one?” Keith said pointing to an even weirder one with three strange looking women, and a child who looked mostly normal.

“That's a Steven Universe poster. Let me guess, you’ve never heard of it?”

“Yah,” Keith mumbled, his face just a little more pink than it was a minute ago.

“What do you watch?”

“I dunno, Buzzfeed Unsolved.”

“What’s that?”

“Seriously? You get mad at me for not watching your kids shows, but you’ve never heard of Buzzfeed Unsolved?”

“Let’s make a deal,” Lance said with a smirk, “we watch Yuri on Ice together, it’s only twelve episodes, and you watch a few of Steven Universe, I’ll watch your mystery show."

“Deal.”

 

~~~End of Chapter Three~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhhh. This is going to be fun. Tell me what you think. Tell me what you want to happen. Tell me what you don't want to happen. Tell me the name of your cat. 
> 
> Spotify  
> https://open.spotify.com/user/roe.emilyj/playlist/5pISAa1meb2SorkOPcZJDK?si=467c8YlBSJeDdheb4sgOdA
> 
> The Spotify kinda has spoilers but... whatever.


	4. "Education"

To summarize that night's events. Keith didn't even start on the project. Instead, he was educated on something that you could debate as equally important. Anime. 

“You need to watch Yuri on Ice. It’s only the best anime out there,” Lance argued.

“Well, then you need to watch some Buzzfeed Unsolved,” Keith countered.

“Fine. But we watch all of Yuri on Ice first.”

“Fine. Then we watch at least five episodes of my show.”

“Fine!” Lance half shouted, “Then we’ll watch some Steven Universe.”

“Fine!” Keith grinned and Lance smirked back at him. For a brief second, they locked eyes, and Keith was staring into deep pools of a shining blue ocean. 

“Lemme grab my laptop, and you will slowly learn what good tv is.”

Keith rolled his eyes and sat down on Lance's soft bed. Lance had such a small room it made Keith wondered if it used to be a closet or an office of some sort. The room was just narrow that if Keith were to stick out his hand he would almost be touching the wall opposite from him.  

In that moment of testing his hypothesis, Lance walked back into the room, a MacBook sticking out from under his arm.

“What are you doing?” 

“Nothing!” Keith said a little too fast. 

“Whatever. Prepare for your mind to implode on itself, for what you’re about to see is so cool.” 

“Yeah, that really spiked my interest,” Keith said with an overdramatic eye roll. Of course, he would never tell Lance this, Keith was a little curious to what all the hype was about.

Lance didn't respond and instead opened his computer and pulled up the first episode. Keith couldn't help but notice that the wallpaper of Lance's laptop was a photograph of a beach with a sun setting in the background and the silhouette of another person. The picture looked professional, but the figure had a shape so familiar the Keith almost wondered if it could be Lance. 

Before Keith could question him, Lance had already started the episode and whispered to Keith in a passive-aggressive tone, “This is the best show ever and if you hate it then I hate you.”

Keith was taken aback by this sudden seriousness and only nodded in response.

 

~~~

 

Almost four hours later, Keith was laying next to Lance, both on their stomachs, staring at the screen in stunned silence.

“Is that all?” Keith asked, “Are there any more episodes?”

“Unfortunately, no. But there are rumors of a season two or even a movie that will come in two or three years.” Lance looked over at Keith who was showing an array of emotions, “What? Did you not like it?”

“No,” Keith rubbed his eyes. “I loved it,” he said softly turning towards lance and found himself lost in the same ocean he saw earlier. He never noticed before, but Lance's skin was spotted in soft freckles the crossed over his nose. Keith couldn't help but wonder if he had freckles on his back as well, or was it only on his soft, amber colored face?

“Wanna watch your weird mystery show now?” Lance asked, finally turning away from Keith.

Not realizing how long he’d been staring, Keith nodded and started typing on the laptop. He exited to the desktop and saw the photo again. This time Keith questioned Lance about it.

“Oh! That?” Lance said, “Yeah, I took that photo of myself a few months ago when we visited my family back in Cuba. It’s beautiful there,” Lance said with a soft smile on his face. “Anyway let's watch… whatever this is.”

“Okay,” Keith said starting an episode from the supernatural series. “Just promise me you won't get scared,” he joked.

Lance smiled and turned his attention to the laptop, resting his head in his hands, feeling just the slightest bit tired. "I won't." 

~~~End of Chapter Four~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oOf. Sorry this took so long to get out. im not dead. i promise.
> 
> Hey! :) Have you checked out the official spotify playlist i made just for this fic? No? Okay well here it is :)
> 
> https://open.spotify.com/user/roe.emilyj/playlist/5pISAa1meb2SorkOPcZJDK?si=7bfWgGdtQfiQBTErEE9BwQ


	5. Chapter 5

When Keith woke up he was confused. Lost and confused. He felt the weight of something unfamiliar resting gently across his back. Keith was laying on his stomach at the foot of a bed in what he slowly realized was Lance's room, memories of last night flooding into his brain. 

The room itself was pitch black, indicating it was early morning. Too early for any sensible person to be awake. Looking around the room Keith saw what he could only hope was the dark outline of his phone laying on the floor next to the bed. Carefully lifting Lances arm off of him, Keith climbed out of the bed, took his phone, and went into the hall. 

Keith sat down just outside Lance's door and turned on his phone. Saturday, March 9. 2:37 am. Four unread messages from Shiro, two from Adam, and a missed call from both.

“Great,” Keith unknowingly said out loud. Thank god it was Saturday, to say the least. Shiro probably sent some squad cars out to search for him and Adam most likely has made missing posters. Keith decided to send Shiro a quick text saying he was going to be home in about a half hour. 

Being as quiet as possible Keith made his way down the hallway, stopping briefly to examine the photographs hung along the walls. 

One picture, in particular, caught his attention. It was a photo of Lance, Marco, Rachel, and a few other kids he didn't recognize. The photo looked about two years old. In it, Lance and the other kids were buried in the sand. The only part of them visible was their head, peeking out of the sand like a whack-a-mole game. Keith grinned, snapped a picture, and continued tip-toeing his way to the front entrance of Lances home, being extra careful on the stairs. They cracked so loud whenever Keith stepped on it, he was afraid he might have woken the entire house. 

Halfway out the door, Keith realized that he left his backpack in Lances room. Keith sighed and made his back up the stair as quietly as he was able to. The worst thing that could happen was if someone where to catch him sneaking around in the middle of the night. 

Repeating the same careful process of slowly opening Lance's door, Keith crept inside the dark room and began blindly searching the floor for his backpack. After a few minutes of no success, Keith decided that it would be worth the risk to use his phone for light. Just one minute so he could get his bag and leave. 

Startling even himself, the flashlight in Keith's phone was brighter than he anticipated. Fortunately, he found his bag and crawled over to the other side of the room to retrieve it, turning off the light the second he got to it. 

“Keith?” 

Shit.

“Keith? What are you doing?” Lance asked in a groggy, tired, half-awake voice.

“I was-” Keith didn't know what to tell him without sounding like a dick so he told him the truth. While sounding like a dick. “I was just leaving.” 

“Oh.” Just that one word made Keith feel insanely guilty. What kind of an asshole just leaves at two in the morning? “Your welcome to stay. But I understand if you have to leave.”

Keith said nothing. He wasn't prepared to get caught and definitely had no idea what he was supposed to say in a situation like this.

“Just be careful. There's a lot of gangs patrolling this area. They’re… They’re not so nice.” Lance looked down at his arm and Keith saw the slightest flash of pink sticking out from under his short sleeved shirt. How could he have never noticed this? And why would Lance have anything to do with the local gangs?

“Lance, what happened? Why do you have that scar?”

Lance didn't respond. Instead, he just shifted over so there would be room for Keith on the bed. He looked up at Keith with a comforting smile on his lips and laid his head back down at the foot of his bed. “I’ll explain later. It’s too early for any of this.” 

Keith nodded and climbed back onto the small bed next to Lance. Trying his hardest not to lay in a position that would bother him. After getting in an okay place Keith felt the full weight of how tired he actually was and allowed himself drift into the comfort of sleep. 

~~~End of Chapter Five~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You aint ready for whats comming up. Its about to get wild. Also, angsty but thats for later ;)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first (published) fic. I hope you all like it.  
> If you know me, then you know that I made a Spotify playlist for this fic. https://open.spotify.com/user/roe.emilyj/playlist/5pISAa1meb2SorkOPcZJDK?si=ZgczqONoTEiCZJBOAXeOyw  
> Tell me what you guys thought, or want to happen.


End file.
